As background prior art there may be mentioned FR-A-2812826 (Valois S.A.). This describes with reference to FIGS. 6a and 6b a fluid product spray device comprising a housing, a fluid container mounted in the housing, and a lever and an angled rod which are independently pivoted at fixed pivot points on the housing. In use, the lever is pushed inwardly so as to contact a first arm of the angled rod and cause the angled rod to pivot on the housing such that a second arm of the angled rod lifts the fluid container to actuate a pump of the container and so dispense a quantity of fluid from the container.
The aim of the present invention in one aspect thereof is to provide a novel dispensing device. In another aspect, the invention aims to provide a novel actuator mechanism for a dispensing device.